


Bad Service

by Yangry



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, because i'm original, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yangry/pseuds/Yangry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velvet has a crush on a competitor for "Worst Waitress of the Year", and tries to grab her attention with the help of her trusty wingman, Yatsuhashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Service

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on the site, so I apologize if I've done anything wrong in terms of layout or tagging. Some Crosshares/Combat Totes for you, because I'm still in love with a certain little bunny girl.

Coco, very easily, was the worst waitress in the cafe.

Velvet watched as she threw down her hot chocolate on the table, stomping off as Velvet threw her hands upwards, trying to protect her book in case the liquid sloshed over the sides of the mug. Yatsuhashi laughed at her, and a second later Velvet dropped her book on the table, her face red.

“She’s in a mood, isn’t she?” Yatsuhashi commented, looking amused.

“She’s always like that.” Velvet sighed, stirring her hot chocolate around, looking downward.

“So... What exactly do you see in this girl?”

“Yats, be quiet!” Velvet shushed him, looking around. Yatsuhashi smiled.

“Don’t worry, Velvet, I’m the only one in the cafe who wants to know.” He assured her. “But seriously? She’s pretty and all, but she has such a bad attitude.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Velvet muttered. ‘I just... Do. Maybe I just want to be the one person she does like, the special one, as selfish as that sounds.”

Velvet sighed. Ever since she and Yatsuhashi had started coming to the cafe to meet up during the summer break, she'd been eyeing this waitress. She was moody, cold and had never once looked her in the eye or even said a word to her ever, but Velvet had developed a severe crush on the brunette. She'd only just managed to read her name tag about two weeks ago, but she was completely smitten. It had taken Yatsuhashi all but three days to realize this, and had been bringing it up constantly in hopes that Velvet would find the courage to ask her out, but to no avail. 

"Of course it’s not selfish, Velvet. But it’s going to be a tough one.” Yatsuhashi looked at her sympathetically as she hit her head off the table.

“Oh, what am I going to do, Yats? I can’t just sit here and stare at her for the rest of the summer! And there’s no way she’s even going to look at me, never mind take interest.” Velvet wallowed in her self-pity, damning Coco for being so beautiful despite the constant expression halfway between boredom and annoyance, seemingly permanently etched on her face. 

“Sure she’ll notice you, Velvet. She’d have a hard time ignoring a pretty face like yours, you know, if she actually bothered to look at anyone’s face.” Yatsuhashi joked, and Velvet giggled, blushing. “How about I get some stationary from the store next door, and then you can see if you can capture your chocolate gal?"

“What would I do without you?” Velvet said gratefully, and Yatsuhashi winked, leaving his stuff and the cafe. Velvet composed herself as much as she could, and thought of what to do.

_OK, Velvet, you’ve got this. Just... Order a cake! Yes, just go up to the counter, order something, and... Pray she serves me? I guess that’s the best I can do. And then I can tip her, like, five dollars. Wait, no, ten dollars. Am I bribing this girl?_

“Are you OK?” Velvet squeaked, and turned to see Coco staring her down, chewing gum with a very bored expression, though as Velvet turned red and tried to stutter a response, it became softer. “Do you want anything?”

“I- I don’t-” Velvet tried to pull herself together.

_She’s right there, moron! Say something witty, or just- anything at all._

“Um- could I have a brownie, please?”

_Yes, bought some time!_

Coco smiled- an actual smile, not something sarcastic or anything. Velvet was surprised just how much friendlier the brunette looked with just a small gesture.

“Sure, that’ll be $3.65.” Coco said, her voice turning from something crisp and sharp to something- almost alluring. Velvet quickly burrowed into her purse and payed for the brownie, and stared at Coco as she left, slowly regaining her grumpy stature as she left. As soon as Coco was out of sight, Velvet let herself have a moment of celebration before Yatsuhashi tapped at the window. Velvet jumped and then swiftly gave him a thumbs-up, and then telling him to go back to the stationary store by pointing vigorously in it’s direction. Yatsuhashi started laughing hysterically before running out of sight.

“Who was that?”

Velvet, for about the hundredth time today, jumped. Coco was back, with a brownie on a plate and a very curious expression.

“Oh, that’s just Yatsuhashi, my friend.” Velvet said, going scarlet.

“You’re really skittish, you know. You’re like a bunny.” Coco joked, handing her the brownie.

“Thanks.” Velvet replied, putting the brownie down on the table. “For the food, not the comment.”

“Ah.” Coco stood with her hands on her hips. “So... That guy’s just a friend?”

“Well, he’s one of my best friends, but... Yeah.” Velvet replied. Coco considered.

“Good. Because here’s my number.” Velvet’s heart stopped as Coco passed her a piece of paper with her number on it, written in an untidy scrawl.

“Wow! I- didn’t, I, wow...”

“I’m on the same shift again tomorrow, just so you know.” Coco, retaining her usual nonchalant and bored manner, left Velvet speechless. Immediately, she cracked out her phone and practically screamed at him.

“I just got her number! Get your butt out of the stationary store!”

“Right, Velvet, I’m on my way.” Yatsuhashi replied, chuckling. “Do I get a reward for being an excellent wingman?”

Velvet thought for a moment. “I bought you a brownie.”

“Sweet. See you in a second.” Velvet hung up, still giddy.

She’d just gotten the number of the _worst waitress in the cafe._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you can, suggest improvements where needed! I also don't mind suggestions for future works, so knock yourself out!


End file.
